Womanly Desires
by pinkpower
Summary: Rachel wants Nessie. Bad... Femslash lemon. RachelxNessie, RachelxPaul, and implied JacobxNessie. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

It was wrong; it was _so_ wrong on _so _many different levels.

What Rachel Black felt for _her _was an intense lust, nothing more. A lust that could only be controlled with perverted daydreams; although, it served to make her even more hot and bothered than before. Damn it.

Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen had shown to Paul's birthday party as her baby brother's date for the evening. Now, Rachel hadn't seen much of Nessie over the years, but Jacob definitely blabbed enough about the hybrid for Rachel to feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude toward her. But Nessie was eight now, however, she was physically eighteen at least. And absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. That wasn't something Rachel was expecting. She had seen thousands of beautiful girls before, but Nessie was extraordinary.

Of course Rachel was completely in love with her soul's perfect counterpart, Paul, but she was allowed to at least wonder about girls, right? It couldn't be denied, after all—Nessie was _hot_. Rachel especially admired the natural raspberry color in those full, heart-shaped lips that always curved into a seductive smirk when Jacob whispered something in her ear, and the fresh glow in her alabaster skin.

Rachel's brown eyes had been glued to Nessie all night long, when she would casually peck Jacob on the cheek or slowly suck the strawberry icing (from Paul's cake) from her fingertips—innocently blushing when Jake would stare at her. She had never felt so strange in her life, lusting after Jacob's girlfriend like some slutty teenager.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Paul murmured later that night, his senses forever in tune with Rachel's internal conflicts, but he was grinning like a fool. He could smell the sweet arousal gradually wetting her panties.

"N-Nothing," Rachel stuttered with a forced laugh. "I just don't feel much like myself tonight."

It was a relief when the guests exited Paul and Rachel's apartment, but again her attention was fully on Nessie. Her eyes wandered down the younger girl's perfectly rounded backside being tightly squeezed into jean-skirt. Thankfully, nobody really noticed Rachel ogling Nessie like a creep.

"Bye, Paul." Nessie said, sweetly smiling. "Happy Birthday. Thank you for inviting Jacob and I. We had a blast! Goodnight, Rachel."

And as Rachel lied in bed that night next to Paul, she dreamt that Nessie was still in their home. And naked, lying down on the couch. Rachel "mmmed" in her sleep.

"Rachel. . ." Nessie sighed affectionately in a sing-song voice as Rachel got to her knees to get a closer look at her breasts. "You're so beautiful."

"We shouldn't be doing this," Rachel retorted, lowering her mouth with much reluctance.

Nessie smirked. "I'll let you be the one to make the first move then."

Rachel slowly kissed Nessie, hearing the loud roaring in her heartbeat. God, she had been yearning to do that from the very instant the half-vampire half-human stepped foot through the door, and she was not disappointed. Her body was burning like an overbearing flame, and the mouth-watering taste of tangerines on Nessie's lips drove Rachel bonkers. Nessie swiped her tongue along the older woman's bottom lips, eagerly seeking entrance. With a thunderous moan, Rachel was excited to oblige.

Renesmee reached up to grasp Rachel's hardened dark brown nipples—not gently either, but rough. Her desire increased.

"Can I touch you, Nessie? Please?"

"Mmm, y-yes. Yes, Rachel!" Nessie exclaimed enthusiastically as Rachel brushed her lips against the nape of her neck.

She used her index and middle finger to squeeze the halfie's pink nipple, while the other hand began to massage the girl's inner thighs. Nessie squeaked in response, trying to thrust her weeping pussy into Rachel's palm, searching to further the heated friction. Rachel dragged her lips downward, suck and nipping at Nessie's smooth skin every so often, until she reached her womanhood.

"Rachel!"

The Native American female stopped her work at her name being shouted, and just sat on the ground. She needed a moment to silence the rapidity of exhilarated heart, but the ever-so sexy Renesmee wasn't having any of that nonsense. Nessie sat down next to Rachel on the floor, and shoved her back on the carpet.

"Don't tease me, Rach. _Ever_." Nessie climbed on top of Rachel, straddling her outer thighs. "You want me, right? You want to fuck me?"

Rachel could barely manage a strangled "uh-huh" as Nessie expertly licked the ring around her nipple, which became very sensitive and the wet sensation made her want more.

"Nessie!" Rachel whimpered, chewing on her lower lip.

"More?" the auburn-haired woman inquired. Rachel nodded. "C'mon, Rach. You'll have to be louder than that."

"Oh, my God! Nessie, more!" Rachel was seeping now, a whole lake of lust right between her legs, and needed to make Nessie her lover pronto. "Nes_sie_! Ungh!"

"Spread your legs," she commanded gently, and Rachel complied quickly. Nessie swung a long leg over one of Rachel's, clenching her backside as her arms had to support her weight.

"N-N-N-Nessie!"

And Renesmee thrust her hips into Rachel's roughly, their glistening clits rubbing together in a perfect synchronization. It was too much to take in all at once—Nessie's undeniable heat combined with her own, the delicious friction between their femininely bodies, Nessie's soft moans of ecstasy echoing in the living room, the taboo that Rachel was doing this _at all_, and their gushing pussies mixing juices.

How she was managing to not spontaneously combust was beyond her knowledge.

Her eyes snapped open—not even realizing they'd been closed—with a jolt in her heartbeat. Those same velvet brown orbs were hazily gazing up at the ceiling in the darkness, having only the crescent moon to light the room, while her brain was still trying to register the amazing pleasure flowing from her pussy.

Rachel was _so_ wet.

Images of the beautiful Nessie flooded the poor girl's mind again. _Mmm_, the swell of those porcelain hips moving back and forth in an oddly ladylike fashion, and those silky legs encircled around Rachel's slim, russet upper torso, as her exquisite womanhood used the bud of Rachel's erect nipple to satisfy her needs.

The feeling was otherworldly—how much the Quileute girl wanted to taste the damp pussy of Jacob's soul mate. Only in her wildest fancy, Rachel would dip her index finger into Nessie's vagina, and maneuver around that little nub of fire as though it were her new favorite toy, only to pull back. Renesmee's wetness would soak Rachel's finger, and she would insert the taste into her mouth. The results being much too inconclusive, she would then feel the need to go to directly to the source.

Body writhing, Rachel finally figured out what was happening. Paul—bless his heart—had his head buried deeply between his imprint's legs, holding onto to each ass cheek for dear life as she rode his tongue like a cowgirl.

"P-P-Paul!" she screamed.

Rachel came—came hard into his obliging mouth, and Paul lapped up everything she had to offer him. While her head spun around, all dazed and confused, Paul kissed his lover passionately, allowing her to sample her own pussy.

"What were you dreaming about?" Paul asked after awhile.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel fibbed. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Why?"

"Because whatever it was, Rach, something made you the wettest you've ever been. I can't control myself. . ." Paul began to straddle her hips, his rock-hard cock standing prominent and proud, but throbbing. "Your scent is still so potent."

Rachel smirked beneath him, picturing that it was Nessie's plump lips sucking her neck. If Paul wanted Rachel at her wettest, that's exactly what he would get.

"Rachel. . ." Nessie would start with her trademark devil-may-care smile, "Let's make love all night, okay?"

* * *

**Author's Note: . . . I don't even know. I really hate writing lemons, but I wrote this one on a dare (I hate you, Chris!). And I definitely can never write a full-fledged NessieXAnyone else, because I love JacobXNessie too much. But if you liked this one, feel free to tell me. Though, on a side note, who could really resist Nessie, looking the way she does?**


End file.
